dandelion promise
by Shanazawa
Summary: Ino meniup bunga dandelion yang sudah mekar sempurna dalam pot yang dia terima dari seseorang misterius. bersama terbangnya kelopak dandelion tersimpan harapan yang tidak muluk-muluk. Bukan harta, ilmu, atau kehormatan dunia. Ino hanya ingin seseorang berkata "aku mencintaimu" selamat berpuasa bagi readers yang muslim, yang non muslim pun jangan kecewa, semangat!


**Dandelion promise**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yamanaka Ino x Sai**

 **Romance hurt**

 **Rate just T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik MK-sensei.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Typo, OC, OOC, pokoknya mistakes dan belum sesuai aturan EYD.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author fikir, jangan lupa siapkan tisu, yah buat jaga-jaga :v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

 **Ino meniup bunga dandelion yang sudah mekar sempurna dalam pot yang dia terima dari seseorang misterius. bersama terbangnya kelopak dandelion tersimpan harapan yang tidak muluk-muluk.**

 **Bukan harta, ilmu, atau kehormatan dunia. Ino hanya ingin seseorang berkata "aku mencintaimu" sebelum dia mati. Ya dia akan segera mati karena penyakitnya ini...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka bilang orang sepertiku tidak pantas untuk hidup, mencaci makiku dan mengucilkanku dari pergaulan. Hukuman sosial yang sangat menyakitkan. Aku membaca tentang penyakitku, dan ini tidak akan menular jika tidak melakukan kontak fisik yang bisa dibilang berating Hentai, Yaoi, ataupun Yuri.

Aku memegang erat tepian kloset dikamar mandiku, memuntahkan sarapanku yang sangat berharga. Airmata mengaliri pipiku yang terlihat tirus, aku benci ritual muntah ini. Aku benci rasa mual ini, aku benci hidupku yang seperti ini.

"Kau sudah merasa baikan?" tanya dokter Sai setia memijit pangkal leherku.

Aku mengangguk lemas, setiap kali selalu seperti ini. Aku mencoba berdiri dan kembali ketempat tidurku, tapi tubuh lemah ini tak mau bergerak sedikitpun, dipaksa berdiripun percuma saja.

Dengan sigap dokter Sai membantuku berdiri dan membawa tubuh lemahku kembali berbaring ditempat tidur. "Terima kasih dokter," ucapku lemah.

"Nah karena kau telah memuntahkan sarapanmu, aku terpaksa menyuntikmu lagi" ucap Sai.

Dokter muda itu mengambil suntikan, dan memasukan entah apa dari sebuah botol kecil. Dilihat dari sisi manapun dokter ini tampan dan murah senyum, aku suka saat melihatnya tersenyum karena jika dia tersenyum, bola mata hitamnya akan tersembunyi dibalik kelopak matanya.

"Istirahatlah lagi, nanti siang kau akan terapi antiretrovirus" ucapnya mencatat hasil pemeriksaanku hari ini.

"Apa itu masih berguna dokter? Bukankah aku hanya tinggal menunggu kematianku saja?" ucapku meremas selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhku.

"Tentu saja, setidaknya kau akan hidup sedikit lebih lama lagi." jawabnya dengan nada memberi semangat.

"Untuk apa aku hidup kalau keluargaku saja sudah tidak peduli padaku? Dokter dan suster pun pasti merasa terpaksa merawatku, iya kan?"

"Ino kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu?" tanyanya sembari duduk disampingku.

Inilah yang aku suka dari dokter Sai, saat aku mengeluh padanya, dia akan dengan senang hati mendengarkan curhatanku selanjutnya. Dia juga memberiku saran dan semangat untuk tidak menyerah pada penyakitku ini.

"Karena memang kenyataannya begitu" ucapku memainkan ujung selimut.

"Kau tahu, ada penyakit yang dapat ditularkan dan bisa membunuhmu selain penyakit yang kau derita ini. Lagi pula penyakitmu tidak menular lewat udara dan kontak fisik biasa." jelas Sai.

Aku memasang wajah sedih, bisakah kau katakan itu pada keluargaku? Teman-temanku? Tetanggaku? Mereka yang menjauh karena takut tertular penyakit sialan ini.

"Nah aku harus memeriksa pasien lain, aku akan menyuruh suster membawakanmu sarapan lagi" ucap Sai tersenyum padaku dan beranjak pergi.

Ruangan ini kembali sepi dengan hanya aku didalamnya. Ponselku sudah lama aku rusak! Percuma saja, melihat deretan nama mantan temanku disana hanya membuka luka dihatiku.

Dandelion dalam pot diatas meja, sedikit terlihat layu. aku kembali bangun dan menurunkan kedua kaki kurusku kelantai. Perlahan berjalan mengambil pot sang bunga liar dan membawanya ke dekat jendela disamping tempat tidurku dan menuang sedikit air kedalam potnya.

Entah siapa yang mengirim bunga liar ini, suster bilang pot itu ada didepan pintu kamarku dan ditempeli kertas yang mengatakan bunga itu untukku. Pertama kali melihatnya, aku fikir ini hanya tumbuhan liar untuk mengejekku. Tapi aku tetap merawatnya sertiap hari, tumbuhan ini tidak boleh bernasib sama dengan penerimanya kan?

Sekarang, dandelion ini sedang mengeluarkan kuncup bunganya, aku pernah mendengar sebuah mitos kalau kita mengatakan keinginan kita dan meniupkannya dari sejak bunga dandelion kuncup hingga mekar dan terlepas dari pohonnya, maka keinginan kita akan terkabul.

Jadi, bolehkah aku meniupkan harapanku? Aku tidak berharap Hidup lebih lama lagi, aku tidak berharap memiliki harta yang banyak, aku tidak berharap bisa melanjutkan kuliahku, aku tidak berharap mereka yang menjauhiku kembali padaku. Aku hanya berharap sebelum aku mati, seseorang mengatakan aku mencintaimu dengan tulus. Hatiku berharap dia adalah Dokter Sai. Dokternyang selalu tersenyum padaku dan menyemangatiku setiap hari.

Aku tahu! Dokter Sai pasti bersikap ramah pada pasien lain juga, tapi bolehkah aku berharap dia memiliki perasaan lebih padaku?

Maka aku tiupkan harapanku itu pada kuncup dandelion dan tersenyum sekilas. Kamisama, aku mohon padamu kabulkanlah harapanku.

 **'')))**

Sai mematung depan kamar Ino, tubuhnya bersandar pada pintu kamar Ino. Dia berusaha tegar melihat pasiennya ini. Pasien yang sudah putus harapan hidupnya, ditengah penyakit dan rasa sedih yang menyelimuti hatinya, dia masih hidup hingga hari ini.

Tanga Sai meremas dadanya sendiri. Rasa sesak menyelimuti hatinya, terlalu sering dan terlalu biasa dia merawat pasien dengan kondisi Ino saat ini. Dia tahu, Ino akan berakhir dengan sebuah kematian.

Virus HIV ditubuhnya telah mencapai stadium akhir, itu berarti Ino sudah mengidap AIDS, dari hasil pemeriksaan tubuhnya, terdapat kanker kelenjar getah bening dan bebeapa komplikasi akibat virus HIV yang mengerogoti tubuhnya.

Saat pertama kali dibawa ke rumah sakit, kondisi Ino sudah parah, dan tidak ada seorangpun yang sadar akan penyakitnya ini. Baru setelah melakukan pemeriksaan diketahuilah Ino mengidap HIV.

Setelah itu, tidak ada lagi orang yang mengunjungi kamarnya selain Sai dan para suster, bahkan keluarganya sendiri tidak muncul dan menyerahkan perawatan sepenuhnya pada rumah sakit. Padahal pada kondisi Ino saat ini, dukungan keluarga dan teman adalah motivasi untuknya agar memiliki keinginan hidup lebih lama.

Lantas kenapa jika Sai sering menghadapi pasien seperti Ino tapi kali ini dadanya berubah sakit dan sesak jika melihat kondisinya yang memprihatinkan? Pasien cerewetnya ini suka sekali mengobrol saat pertama dia masuk rumah sakit. Dia tertawa dan terlihat hidup saat bercerita atau mendengar cerita orang yang mengunjunginya.

Dia cantik saat itu padahal dia berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya. Tersenyum tapi mengalirkan airmata saat memuntahkan isi perutnya. Ah, sejak kapan Sai memperhatikan pasiennya lebih seperti ini?

Tanpa Sai sadari dia mulai mencintai sosok Ino yang akhirnya tidak lagi menyembunyika apapun. Rasa sakit, sedih, dan putus asa akan hidupnya yang tiba-tiba berubah karena penyakitnya ini.

Berjalan gontai meninggalkan kamar Ino karena Sai mendengar isak tangis dari dalam kamar Ino. Hati Sai terasa tercabik-cabik, tapi dia tidak mampu membantu gadis ini sebagai seorang pria. Dia adalah dokter profesional yang harus menjaga komitmen dan konsistensinya.

"Selamat pagi, Dokter Sai" sapa seorang Suster yang hanya dibalas senyuman tipis dibibir Sai.

Imeznya akan kembali saat keluar kamar Ino, dokter yang bertangan dingin dan selalu serius.

 **'')))**

"Nona Ino, aku membawakanmu sarapan lagi" ucap suster Shizune mendorong masuk troli berisi makanan rumah sakit. Hambar dan tidak enak. Dengan rajin, suster Shizune menaruh semua makananan diatas troli keatas tempat makan dihadapanku.

"Bolehkah aku tidak memakannya suster" ucapku mulai mual melihat makanan dihadapanku.

"Tidak boleh! Kau harus punya tenaga untuk terapi nona Ino" ucap suster Shizune.

Perlahan aku menyendok nasi dihadapanku, merasakan butiran nasi didalam mulutku yang sejak tadi terasa asam. Aku segera menutup mulutku dengan tangan, nasi ini tidak mau meluncur masuk. "Ugh"

Rasanya ada cairan yang naik keatas mulutku, dengam susah payah aku mengunyah nasi ini dan menelannya. "Iih" desisku merasakan nasi yang meluncur memasuki tubuhku.

Suster Shizune hanya tertawa pelan melihatku, "ayo habiskan" perintahnya membuatku memasang wajah memelas. "Habiskan" ucapnya dengan mengeja kata-katanya.

"Ini tidak enak!" keluhku kembali menyuapkan nasi.

Selesai makan, suster Shizune membantuku duduk di kursi roda, dalam kondisiku saat ini aku tidak bisa berjalan lebih dari sepuluh langkah. Tubuh lemah ini sangat merepotkan sekali.

Penyakit HIV ah bukan AIDS yang mengerogoti tubuhku bukan karena aku adalah wanita jalang seperti tuduhan semua orang padaku, aku masih menjaga semua milikku hingga saat ini. Keluargaku bahkan malu dan percaya pada tuduhan tidak mendasar seperti itu tanpa mau mendengar cerita aslinya.

Aku masih ingat, saat itu aku mengalami kecelakaan dan kehilangan banyak darah. Waktu itu aku sedang menaiki bus untuk segera pulang, kira-kira aku baru masuk SMP. Bus itu mengalami kecelakaan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sampai aku bangun dan mendapati diriku sudah ada dikamar inap lengkap dengan infus dan kantong darah.

Aku baik-baik saja sebelumnya, tidak ada riwayat penyakit HIV dikeluargaku, jadi aku yakin kantong darah yang kuterima positif HIV. Tubuhku masih baik hingga aku beranjak kuliah.

Aku terserang diare berhari-hari, merasa mual dan mudah lelah. Aku fikir aku hanya terkena anemia dan rutin mengkonsumsi obat penambah darah. Hingga suatu malam aku demam tinggi dan tidak kunjung turun, melihat kondisiku yang semakin memburuk, akhirnya aku dilarikan ke rumah sakit dan aku mengetahui penyakit sialan ini menggerogoti tubuhku.

Perlahan, semuanya menjauh hingga hanya menyisakan aku seorang diri berjuang melawan penyakitku. Aku menyerah. Aku sudah tak ingin lagi hidup.

"Nah kau bisa mengganti pakaianmu disini" ucap Shizune mendorongku memasuki kamar kecil yang dituupi tirai Hijau, aku akan melakukan foto rotgen lagi sebelum menjalani terapi.

 **'')))**

Sai tidak sengaja mempehatikan pantulan tubuh Ino yang sedang berganti pakaian, tubuhnya hanya tersisi kulit dan tulang, tanpa daging apalagi lemak. Lekuk tubuhnya tercipta dari tonjolan tulang. "Kamisama!" bisik Sai mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ino. Dadanya bergemuruh dan terasa ngilu. Hampir saja airmatanya jatuh melihat Ino seperti itu.

"Dokter Sai ada disini?" tanya Ino kaget melihat Sai disudut ruangan.

"Aku akan memantaumu" jawab Sai asal.

Sai memperhatikan wajah Ino yang terlihat pucat, bibirnya kering dan mengelupas. Lekukan pipinya semakin tirus, memperlihatkan kalau Ino tidak baik-baik saja.

"Biar aku yang mengantarnya ke kamar" ucap Sai pada Shizune,

Shizune melihat heran tapi segera menyerahkan kursi roda yang diduduki Ino. "Kau ingin jalan-jalan keluar sebentar?" tanya Sai pada Ino.

"Apa dokter mau mengantarku keluar?"

"Tentu saja"

Ditaman belakang rumah sakit, terlihat beberapa pasien juga sedang menikmati udara luar. Sudah lama rasanya Ino tidak keluar dan melihat dunia sekali lagi.

Beberapa anak sedang bermain dan tertawa lepas. Ino terkekeh pelan, bibirnya ikut tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? " tanya Sai bingung.

"Anak-anak itu lucu sekali" jawab Ino mengusap airmata yang akan jatuh. "Aku rindu seperti mereka"

"Jika kau sembuh, kau bisa bermain dengan mereka" ucap Sai mengelus puncak kepala Ino.

"Ya jika aku aku mati aku akan menghantui rumah sakit ini dan muncul untuk bermain bersama mereka tanpa mereka sadari kalau aku ini hantu"

"Kau bicara ngawur lagi, jika Kamisama menghendaki bisa saja aku yang duluan meninggal"

"Jangan!"

"Heh jangan? "

"Dokter Sai kau dokter yang hebat karena kau sangat ramah dan murah senyum, kau harus hidup untuk menyelamatkan pasien lagi"

Sai terkekeh pelan, "kau benar," ucapnya, "kalau begitu aku tidak akan mati"

"Ukh kepalaku sakit dokter" ringis Ino memegangi kepalanya.

Dengan cepat tangan Sai memegangi tubuh Ino yang terkulai, dia pingsan. Tak perlu berfikir lama untuk segera mengendong tubuh yang terasa sangat ringan ini dan membawanya kembali ke kamar. Dengan hati-hati Sai meletakkan tubuh rapuh itu diatas tempat tidurnya.

Pasti sangat sakit hingga Ino pingsan seperti ini. Sai menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan, kerongkongannya terasa sakit. "Kenapa aku harus mencintai pasienku sendiri?" umpatnya pelan. Melihat Ino terbaring seperti ini, membuat Sai tak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi.

"Oyasumi Ino" ucap Sai perlahan mengecup dahi Ino. 'Maaf karena aku mencintaimu'

 **'')))**

rambut pirangku berserakan diatas lantai. Bersama sebuah sisir yang dipenuhi rontokan rambut yang bisa dikatakan tidak sedikit.

Perlahan tanganku bergerak menggunting rambutku yang tak lagi berkilau pendek, suaranya begitu nyaring di telinga, aku tidak lagi menyukai rambut panjangku.

"Pagi, waktu- apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sai memasuki kamarku dan kaget melihat rambut pirangku berserakan di lantai.

"Aku tidak suka rambut panjang" jawabku tapi titik titik airmata berjatuhan ke atas pangkuanku. Aku segera menangkupkan tanganku kewajah, "kenapa ini terjadi padaku? Kenapa?" ucapku ditengah isak tangis.

"Ino kuatkan dirimu" ucap Sai mendekati ranjangku.

"Apa salahku hingga Kamisama menghukumku seperti ini? Aku slalu bersikap baik, aku mematuhi perintah kedua orang tuaku hingga aku tak lagi mengantung cita-citaku dilangit. Aku slalu menjaga perasaan teman-temanku, menyembunyikan Ino yang lemah dan tak berdaya. Tapi kenapa malah aku yang dihukum Kamisama?"

"Ino, hentikan" ucap Sai. "Kau pasti akan bertahan hidup"

"Untuk apa? Untuk dicaci maki dan dihina?"

Tangan Sai menggiring kepalaku mendekati tubuhnya, memberikan pelukan yang sangat aku butuhkan. "Aku slalu berharap Kamisama mencabut nyawaku segera."

Sai tak lagi bersuara dan hanya mengelus perlahan punggungku, mencoba memberikan sebuah ketenangan dalam diriku. Kurasa itu cukup berhasil karena aku merasa aman dan nyaman dalam pelukannya sekarang.

Aku terbangun setelah aku jatuh tertidur dipelukan Dokter Sai. Kulihat bunga dandelion itu sudah mekar sempurna, menampilkan bulatan cantik berwarna putih. Aku berusaha duduk dan membawa potnya kepangkuanku. Aku kembali meniupkan harapanku padanya.

"Uhuk" aku terbatuk, diiringi muntahan darah yang keluar dari hidung dan mulutku setelah aku mengembalikan pot dandelion itu keatas meja "Lagi-lagi seperti ini" ucapku melihat pakaianku dipenuhi cairan pekat berwarna merah, tanganku dengan kasar menyeka darah yang mengucur dari hidung. Aku turun dari ranjangku, berusaha berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhku.

 **Bruk!**

Aku terjatuh dilangkahku yang ke lima. Tubuh lemah ini merepotkanku kembali, dengan susah payah aku merangkak menuju pintu kamar mandi. Tulang dalam tubuhku terasa meleleh, hingga aku bahkan tak mampu lagi bergerak, aku berhenti berusaha. "Apa aku akan segera mati?" ucapku terkekeh pelan.

 **'')))**

Sai akan memeriksa keadaan Ino yang tadi tertidur dipelukannya, dia terbawa perasaan lagi. Sungguh dia tidak tahan melihatnya menangis seperti itu.

"Ino?" panggil Sai tak melihat tubuh itu diatas ranjang. Lantai didekat ranjang penuh ceceran darah. Tiba-tiba Sai merasakan ketakutan membelit tubuhnya, apa yang terjadi? Apa Sai sudah terlambat? Dimana Ino?

Pandangan Sai tertuju pada pintu kamar mandi dan segera mendekatinya. "Ino!" panggil Sai melihat Ino dan mendekati tubuh Ino yang tertelungkup dilantai. Pakaiannya dipenuhi noda darah, pelan Sai membersihkan darah disudut bibir Ino.

"Dokter, aku fikir dandelion itu tidak mengabulkan permintaanku" ucap Ino lemah.

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan banyak bicara aku akan segera-"

"Dokter saat aku menerima dandelion itu, aku fikir seseorang mengejekku. Tapi sepertinya aku salah. Makna liarnya bukan tentang penghinaan terhadapku."

"Sudah jangan bicara lagi" perintah Sai menelusupkan tangannya kebawah lutut Ino dan mengangkat tubuh itu.

"Dia ingin bilang kalau bunga liar itu bisa menjadi yang paling cantik diantara ilalang. Bertahan hidup diantara mayoritas ilalang yang seperti menghinanya. Hingga dia bisa membuktikan dialah yang paling cantik"

"Jangan terus bicara" perintah Sai lagi.

"Dokter" ucap Ino menghentikan tangan Sai yang akan memencet tombol emergency.

"Apa yang lakukan? kau harus segera ditangani" ucap Sai marah.

"Dokter apa kau tahu harapan apa yang aku tiupkan pada dandelion itu?" tanya Ino sembari tersenyum.

"Ino" pinta Sai, tangannya masih ditahan tangan Ino.

"Aku berharap sebelum mati ada yang mengatakan aku mencintaimu padaku. Awalnya dengan tulus tapi sekarang aku ingin mendengarnya sebelum aku mati darimu, dokter" pinta Ino.

Sai menatap Ino dengan khawatir, mendengar permintaan itu apa Sai harus mengatakannya? Ino semakin lemah dihadapannya. Tidak ada pilihan lain.

"Aku mencintaimu Ino" ucap Sai akhirnya. Dia mengatakannya dengan penuh perasaan. Dia telah mengatakannya sekarang, tapi yang Ino tahu, kata itu adalah permintaannya.

"Terima kasih, dokter" ucap Ino melepaskan tangan Sai.

Segera saja Sai menekan tombol itu. Dan memeriksa keadaan Ino, jantungnya semakin lemah. Dimana para suster itu sekarang?

"Akhirnya aku mati juga" ucap Ino melihat raut wajah Sai yang terlihat cemas. Bibirnya terkekeh pelan.

"Ino, sebenarnya aku memang sungguh mencintaimu" ucap Sai, "aku mencintaimu" lagi Sai mengatakannya.

"Aku sangat senang dokter juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku"

"Maka dari itu hiduplah lebih lama lagi" ucap Sai mengenggam tangan Ino. Untuk pertama kalinya dia menetekan airmata dihadapan pasien yang diam - diam dicintainya.

"Waktuku sudah habis," ucap Ino menyeka airmata dipipi Sai. "Tersenyumlah"

Dengan susah payah Sai menarik sudut bibirnya. Tersenyum mematuhi perintah Ino. Angin berhembus meniup kelopak dandelion yang langsung terbang berhamburan dari pohonnya. Bersama perginya sang pemilik, harapannya telah terkabulkan. Kelopak-kelopak itu akan terbang sejauh yang bisa mereka capai dan kembali tumbuh untuk mengabulkan permintaan lainnya.

Sai menarik selimut Ino hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, Ino telah pergi selamanya. Pasien yang dia cintai telah meninggalkannya. Shizune mematung dipintu, sudah terlambat. Tapi bukan itu yang dia sesalkan, dia menyesal telah melihat dokter Sai yang menangis disamping tubuh pasiennya. Hal yang tidak boleh dilakukan seorang dokter, terbawa perasaan.

Sai membawa pot bunga dandelion tersebut, bunga itu adalah hadiah darinya untuk Ino. Seseorang misterius yang mengirim pot bunga berisi bunga dandelion itu adalah Sai. Seperti yang Ino katakan, dia berhasil mengungkap makna dibalik pemberian bunga dandelion ini. Sai meniup kelopak lain dan menyelipkan harapannya.

 **'')))**

Kaki telanjang itu berlari diatas rumput, menedang bola yang diumpankan padanya. "Nee-chan oper kesini!" teriak seorang anak.

Rambut pirangnya bergerak seiring dengan gerakan memutar yang dia lakukan dan mengoper bola dikakinya.

Sai sedang berjalanan keluar rumah sakit. Dari jauh Sai dapat melihat anak-anak sedang asyik bermain bola.

"Nee-chan oper!" teriak salah satu anak lagi.

Dahi Sai berkerut, Neechan? Siapa yang anak itu panggil Neechan? Padahal tidak ada perempuan yang bermain bersama mereka.

"Golll! " teriak mereka giranng

Mata Sai melebar melihat sosok bersurai pirang yang tiba-tiba muncul diantara anak-anak itu. Pipinya tak lagi tirus dan terlihat sangat sehat.

"Oh Dokter Sai, apa kabar?" teriak Ino dengan wajah tersenyum tangannya melambai pada Sai.

Sai tersenyum dan membalas lambaian itu. 'Harapanku sepertinya sudah terkabul, Ino' batin Sai melihat sosok itu memudar perlahan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The end.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author note :**

 **Kali ini author mau persembahkan request fic dari kira, temen author dari dunia antah berantah * visss* tapi maaf gag disekolah :v bukan naruhina pula :v**

 **oh dan the toilet sedang author garap ;v author kasih judulmya ajj :3 isinya nanti ajj :v**

 **Cuman minta tanggapan :**

 **Kalian nangis ga sih baca ini fic?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih sudah mau membaca, see you...**


End file.
